International patent application publication number WO 03/037379 discusses the use of granular materials based on pyrogenically produced silicone dioxide in certain specific pharmaceutical compositions. Adsorbates consisting of the granular materials and a further substance (e.g. a pharmaceutically active constituent) are also discussed.
International patent application publication number WO 2008/010921 describes compounds and pharmaceutical compositions that improve the pharmacokinetics of a co-administered drug by inhibiting cytochrome P450 monooxygenase. One such inhibitor is the compound of formula (I).
Unfortunately, the solid state properties of the compound of formula (I) make it difficult to handle and process on a large scale. For example, its low glass transition temperature, hygroscopicity, and lack of crystallinity, as well as its non free-flowing nature make it particularly difficult to process and to formulate (e.g. as a tablet).
There is currently a need for improved formulations of the compound of formula (I), and a need for improved methods for processing and formulating the compound of formula (I) on a commercial scale. Such improved processes and methods will eliminate one or more of the current difficulties associated with processing and formulating the compound.